Nico Di Angelo - Prophecy Child?
by inactive-trash
Summary: What if Nico Di Angelo was the first to arrive to Camp Half-Blood and was Grover's Best friend?What if Percy's first sight of a demigod in action was Nico?And Bianca was still alive?And Percy had a brother?Fem Percy. Ratings may change late but for now it's T - cuz I'm Paranoid. R&R
1. Prologue

3rd POV

Nico had to be having the worst day of his life when his maths teacher turned into a monster and asked him to kill her-straight after she says minor details about his father who he hadn't seen apart from the vague memory from she he was a newborn child.

_'Let's tell a child that I know his birth father and then tell him to kill me so that he's left hanging for possibly the rest of his life. It's no big deal that the father that he thought was dead is actually alive!' _Must have been the thought running through her mind then.

Oh and that he has a best-friend who had secrets from him and that he won't even help him when fighting that..._thing_. And that Mr. Brunner somehow had a ring that he thought could defend him in against a monster; a RING. And that both him an his sister were years-no, decades older than they really were desire the fact that Nico had the mentality of a 5 year old.

.

.

.

.

And did he mention that he's not even completely human, but in fact part god.

Ridiculous, right?

Apparently not ridiculous enough for it to not be true


	2. Mr Brunner has a Sword?

**Hey Guys terribly and horribly sorry for not updating. Discaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR NICO UNFORTUNATELY**

**Bear with me I don't have the books so I'm doing it from what I remember. The last time I read this book was over a year ago.**

Nico had better days than this. That much he knew. HE never wanted to be any weirder than he already was. So much for having a normal life. Go Figure.

Grover waved his hand impatiently in front of Nico's face.

"Dude, are you there?"

"Hm?" Asked Nico.

"Mr DiAngelo, I asked, what significance does Kronos have in the real world?"

"Um…"Nico muttered. He hated it when Mr Brunner singled him out like this.

"Yeah", Sniggered Nancy Bobofit. Man, Nico wanted punch her faces out so hard and then fling her across to the other side of the world. But then again, Nico can barely manage one PE lesson a week. That's Right. Faces. She's a 2 faced * **Insert rude word***

"We're totally gonna be asked why Kronos ate his kids on a job interview"

"As Miss Bobofit correctly pointed out, how does it help Nico?"

He said the fist thing that came to mind.

"That you…shouldn't eat your kids or else you might be killed?"

Everyone snickered at this. Grover simply sighed.

"Close enough" murmured Mr Brunner.

They all walked away, leaving Nico and Grover. Honestly, Nico didn't know why Grover was even his friend. He loved Nature and Nico loved…Nico loved…Death? Was that the opposite?

Anyway, as Nico walked off, he noticed Nancy, again, tipping peanut butter over Grover's head. He walked up to her and slapped her. Right across the face. Apparently. All he remembered was that he saw red before SHE screamed and wen he opened his eyes she was being pulled away from the fountain, drenched in water.

"Did you see that?'….

"It's like she was just.."

"He didn't even touch her"

"Like something clawed out toward her"

"Did you hear that noise?..."

Mrs Dodds was always his favourite teacher. And there she was with a scowl on her face,walking towards him…not good.

"Dearie,what do you think you're doing?"

"He-he-he PUSHED ME IN , MISS"

"Silence ! Nico,tell me what happened" She said, as she began walking Nico away from the scene.

"Miss, I don't remember what happened!"

"Ok dear,I believe father said you'd be powerful…We must find your sister immediately"

Ok,now Nico's father ? He'd left them when he and his sister were barely a month old. He used to visit but stopped after their mother dies...And his sister..she was in a boarding school for girls..right?

"I'm sorry Miss,but how do you know my father and my sister?"

"Gods,they still haven't told you yet have they? Well better breaking it to you now than ever"

"Tell me …wh-"

And there it,Whatever it was,in front of Nico;in the place of Miss Dodds,with her clothes in tatters on the floor, the thing was bowing to him.

"I am loyal to the Lord of the underworld,God of death,riches and wealth under the earth and many other, and you,you,are his son."

"s-s-son?"

"Yes boy,catch means your sister is…."

"The daughter of Had-"

"Hush…Names have power. But yes. You and your sister are the Prince and Princess of the Underworld. And I am the eldest of the Kindly ones. Servant of the Underworld. "

"wait..If my dad is..a God..Then are the Gods still.."

"Yes yes,you will work it out in due we need to get you out before Mr Brunn-"

"NICO GET AWAY FROM THAT THING." Yelled Mr Brunner

But why?"

"JUST USE THIS RING. PRESS THE EYE !" He said as he threw a RING at him..

He made the mistake of pressing the eye. It sprung out into a 3 foot black …sword?

Alecto,as he now knew her name walked up to him at the speed of light

"You have to hit me with the sword. I will go back to your father. Do it quickly. I will visit you and let you know what's happening. Your sister will arrive at camp shortly after you do."

So he swung the sword at her. And she vanished in a cloud of gold dust. The sword turned back into the ring and Mr Brunner took it off him.

"There you are Nico! What are you doing here?Haven't you had lunch? And I said not to play with the museum artefacts"

"Mr Brunner ...who was that. And what happened to Miss Dodds?"

"Who? There was no one else here. And who's Miss Dodds?"

"The maths teacher?"

"You mean Mr Gordon ?"

"Mr…who?"

"Come one Nico, stop playing. Let's go back we're going to leave soon"

As they walked out,Nancy walked up to him

"Hope Mr Gordon gave a HUGE punishment"

"All right ,that's it. WHO'S MR GORDON?"

"The maths teacher… you get anymore stupid ?"

That pissed Nico off really bad. He walked off before the same thing happened. What a bit*h she was.

"Hey Nico WAIT UP!"

But he kept walking. And then the weirdest thing happened. It's like the darkness wrapped around him. When he stepped out,he crashed to the floor, before seeing Bianca,his sister,running towards him, and dark shape looming over her.


	3. Wait, What?

"Bi, LOOK OUT!"

Bianca turned back with a confused look on her face. And she screamed. Nico struggled to his feet. And the sight to behold was not a pretty one. Bianca, his sister was running around…the field? When did he get here?

She was screaming and just as the ...thing was about to grab her, a man stepped out of the…shadows? And stabbed the giant bull/man thing with a gleaming black sword. It disintegrated into gold dust, like Alecto.

"My children," the man said. "Are you alright? " He approached Bianca and him, but Bianca began to push Nico back.

"What do you mean ' my Children'?"

"Yeah, our father left us to Die and our mother died because of him!"

"Please, listen to me. Nico, I do believe you've met Alecto. And Bianca, You have not yet met her I presume?"

"How do you know our names? " She asked. "And who's Alecto?

"Alecto said she'd come back, and she said we were the children of Had-"

"Hush, child. Names are powerful; come with me"

" Nic, who is Alecto, who is that …man who claims to be our father?"

"All will be answered in time Bianca. Be patient." Replied the man.

That shocked her.

"Hold my hands", he told us. More like ordered. " Chop chop " he said, extending his hands. Nico hesitantly reached out to touch his hand. So did Bianca. Just as their hands brushed against the man's, darkness hugged them as the man swiftly walked through it, dragging the children with him.

"Come along now"

Nico closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was in a room with pitch-black curtains and skull pattern walls. There was a raging fire that was green. And in front of it, were 3 black thrones. One with skulls all over. 2 skeletons were standing either side it. One was holding a sword and the other with a bow and arrow; the left most one. Another was decorated with Jewels and gleaming riches: The right most one. And the centre one was twice the height of the other 2. It was newly polished, and had pictures of souls, that seemed to be clawing at the black metal, and the top of the throne was bejewelled with gold, silver and diamonds.

"That left one is yours," Said a familiar voce.

Nico turned only to see Miss Dod- Alecto.

"I thought you said you'd come back. If my dad is Hades then where am I? Who was that man? Where is this place? How did we get here? And…where's Bianca?"

" My lord, so many questions!"

"Well? Answer them! "

"Your father is Hades of the underworld. The man was the Lord of the Underworld himself. You are currently in the Underworld, the Palace of Hades. Your father shadow-travelled you here. Bianca is currently sleeping. I came to tell you that Dinner is in 15 minutes. Be ready. Clothes are in the closet if you want to change. The Bathroom is the first door on the right ,down the corridor. I will come collect you. Be ready and presentable. Your father would expect nothing less of you"


	4. Why now?

**This Chapter is dedicated to Nico lovers :D Love you guys :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Percy Jackson. Last I checked, I was a boy and I certainly was not a man who owns a famous series. I am a mere Nico loving PJO fan : D**

**This Disclaimer is also for the previous chapters, to which I forgot to add disclaimers to.**

Nico waited for Alecto, slumping on his bed; he was shuffling around his mythamogic cards. He didn't know why he still had these with him. Out of his childhood, these were one f the things that he remembered distinctly. Absently, he walked over to the curtains and yanked them apart. His eyes met with a wonderful view. Persephone's garden; if this whole Greek stuff was right of course. What would Persephone be like? And what was his dad like? He wondered if he did have the same attack power and defence as in mythamogic. OR if he knew about the card game and had a statue of himself. It was the only figurine he needed.

Stupid ADHD .If he didn't stop now, before you knew it, he'd be thinking about dancing dolphins and what he was gonna have for lunch.

Just as he closed the curtains, a sharp knocking at the door scared Nico out of his skin. He quickly slid his cards into his pocket and smoothed out his shirt. It was a Plain black one with a skull on it and along with it, his aviator jacket; he never took it off. He wore matching black jeans and black and white converse.

Guess there were some perks with being the 'Prince of the Underworld'. He opened the door and came face to face with Alecto and Bianca. Bianca was wearing a formal black satin dress and jewels; matching necklace and bracelets. On her ears, she wore skulls that glimmered in the dark. Its eyes seemed to look at Nico, burning through him.

He shook out of his phase.

"Come along Nico " Whispered Bianca. " Stand next to me. I still don't feel comfortable around Alecto"

Nico knew Alecto heard it, but moved back to join Bianca anyway.

They walked in silence down the endless, black corridors, until Alecto stopped abruptly, turned right, and after a few steps, knelt and looked at Nico.

"_GO" _She whispered; yet it was in an urgent manner.

He strode forwards, Bianca on his hand. When he looked up properly, he saw a man and woman conversing in the corner of the room.

"How should I tell him? What if they don't like me?"

"Nonsense, I'm sure they'd understand"

"Bianca, yes; But Nico, on the other hand"

Nico cleared his throat, but it came out more like a shrill squeak. Puberty clearly had some more magic left to work on him. The man turned around and the woman gently followed behind him.

"Come, sit," She was practically whispering, and yet he could hear her loud and clear.

As she glided past him, she leant down and whispered in his ear.

"You would make the perfect dandelion"

Nico did not know how to rely to that.

"Urghh…. thanks?"

"No problem dear"

The man cleared his throat. Of course the way he did it was better than Nico. Clearly puberty had done him some good. The man smiled at Nico's thought, but to Nico it seemed like he was just creepily smiling. The smile vanished. Nico decided not to think too much anymore.

"Time for formal introductions. I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld and things under the Earth. You are my children. And yes, gods are real. You 2 are half-bloods."

"Wait half-bloods as in?"

The woman answered to this.

"You are half human, half god. Greek God. And you are one of the most important Demigods. You are children of one of the Big three.I am Persephone. Daughter of Demeter and Zeus. Goddess of the Seasons, Hades' wife and your Step- mother."

That was when the questions began. The 2 that caused pin drop silence, was when Nico asked:

"What happened to mother? And if she's dead, then can we see her?"

And when Bianca asked:

"If you're our father, where have you been for the past 10 years, whilst me and Nico struggle to survive? We were SEPERATED FOR A WHOLE YEAR, BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

Nico and Hades winced at this.

Persephone decided to answer. " My dear, your father was bound by the Ancient rules. They stop the Gods from helping their children. Unfortunately, this causes the children to begin hating their parent."

Bianca's expression softened." What about mother? Can we see her?"

Hades spoke in a low and thoughtful voice, as if not to break out and begin crying at the mentioning of Maria Di Angelo. " I can have Thanatos to look for Maria. However, do not expect her, as the Underworld is vast. She dies over 70 years ago.

"What? No she didn't. She died when we were 3.10 years ago. Unless if you're hiding something else."

"Just after you'd been born, Zeus, My brother, Made the Big three take a pact. We were not to have any children. Reasons to which you don't need to know yet. I had requested Maria, to let me bring you and herself to the Underworld"

Persephone made a disgusted face at this

"She understood it was for your safety, but did not want her children to grow up in a place for the dead. She kept saying

'Look at where that got you'.

As true as that was, I knew Zeus would kill you. I begged for her to let you all to come live with me. But she refused. One day, Zeus found out about you and Maria. He immediately took action, destroying the house. Maria was killed; but you were not. You both survived. But of course, Zeus never knew. I hid you in the Lotus Casino, in Las Vegas. Time slows down. In a span of 2 days in the real world, in the Casio, it would seem like only a few hours. I did this because; I did not want Zeus finding you. And I knew that there would be a war. And I wanted you safe. In the Casino, you would be unaffected. From when Maria was killed, Alecto was to keep a tag on you. She was the Agent who put you into the Casino, and the one who brought you out after the Second World War **(AN: Not sure if that's true. I think they survived the Second World War. They were brought out quite a few years afterwards. Hades' intentions were to keep them in for the Titan war. But it never came …right?) **And sent you both to school. However, since the 2 of you are children of me; one of the Big Three; you would have a strong scent. Especially together."

Nico tried not to take offence to this.

"I do not mean your physical scent. What I mean is what attracts monsters to come and kill you. The stronger you are, the stronger ' scent ' you have, the more monsters would chase you ; the stronger ones. To avoid making anymore monsters attracted t you, I commanded Alecto to separate you 2 and keep an eye on you. She was a teacher at both schools. She manipulated the mist, to make you and the students believe she was on holiday or there was a supply teacher, but once she came back from the other school, she would make only you forget that she was gone; as she had been there the whole time."

"No disrespect meant…Dad…But why bring us to you now?"

"Good question Nico. You see, the main reason I had kept you in the Casino, was that there was to be a war. Not a mortal affair, but a war between the gods and the Titans. I thought I would keep you in as long as the war went. But the war never came. Now Zeus' Lightning bolt has been stolen, his symbol of power. He blames either Poseidon or me. And since a god cannot steal another God's Symbol of power, he blames our children. But he thinks I have no Demigod children, and found out that Poseidon does. His name is Perseus Jackson. A mere 8 year old. Tat was before, Mr Brunner found out about Alecto. You see Mr Brunner is really a centaur. Chiron, the trainer at Camp Half- blood. The safest place for Demi-gods. It caused a commotion, the one where gave you the ring that transformed into a sword. TI caught Zeus' attention, and he knew that you were not killed on that day. And he his determined to kill you now. He secretly hopes you have it. But it's ridiculous, because my symbol of power has been stolen too; the Helm of Darkness.. Poseidon is now enraged at me. To make peace with him, I have agreed to rescue his son and the boy's mother. The thing is.. They're in The Lotus Casino. They have been for only 2 years. And you have to get them. You are to go retrieve them, and get the boy to Camp. You will also go to Camp. There will be monsters after you. I cannot kill them for you as the Ancient Laws bind me form helping my children. Do not worry they will not harm you, and I will make sure Alecto is following you. I will give you each a weapon of choice from the weaponry. You are to go after 3 days. These days will be filled with training.

Well. That seems like enough talking. Good night."

Hades simply flashed out, leaving a jaw dropped Nico and Bianca. They looked at each other and the same thought was running through their heads.

_Being a demi-god would never be easy. And there would be no backing out now._

**Well that was a long chapter. Tell me if some of it doesn't make sense. I wrote this in a rush, cuz I'm going on holiday and won't have time to write then.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and have fun :D**

**~Nicole**


	5. Failing at,well Everything

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I have my reasons. I cannot update for 2 weeks cause of Exams and things like that. School is really hard and I'm busy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm Not a Trol-Woops I mean I'm not Uncle Rick. He owns Percy Jackson-Unfortunately.**

Nico and Bianca awoke to 2 skeleton soldiers standing either side of their beds. They were looming over them and each had a note tied to their necks. It read

_Nico, Bianca, meet me outside the room that the skeletons are going to lead you. Be ready in comfortable clothes for training. Keep your minds ready. I expect no sloppiness._

_Nico that means you_

_From Hades._

This made Nico moan, not wanting to get up. Bianca on the other hand appeared to already be awake and walking own towards Nico's room. She knocked on the door and waited. And Waited. And Waited. Eventually, she had one of the skeletons break down the door and inside, she saw Nico sleeping, with his but in the air and his face smothered by the pillow. The blanket was thrown across the room. His deck of mythamogic cards was displayed neatly across the table and the note, that Hades had sent, was sticking out under his pillow. Bianca sighed and shook her head as she strode over.

"NICO DI ANGELO, GET YOUR ARSE UP AND GET READY THIS INSTANT. I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU DO AS I SAY. DISGRACEFUL" She yelled, in the lowest voice possible. She immediately wished she had a camera. Nico literally jumped out of the bed, the failed landing properly. Therefore, fell flat on his face.

"Urghhhh, Biancaaa, I don-" He slumped over again, snoring loudly.

_Boys these days._

She resorted to splashing water across his eyes.

This went on for a good half hour.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

After having to smack Nico out of his bed, and drag him to the shower and pick out his clothes for him, Bianca continued to pull Nico through the corridors, behind the Skeletons. This of course, was a normal routine for Bianca. She didn't have a problem with it. Now and then, it got on her nerves, but Nico was her responsibility.

Her line of thoughts ended abruptly as the soldiers stopped and in front of them, rows of lights lit up. There was a Garden in front of them. It was fresh, and yet some of the crops seemed to be withering. Nico reached forward, his eyes opened in awe. Then he stopped. His arm dropped immediately. Bianca, obviously not going to wait for Nico, took a pomegranate from its branch, and just as she was about to eat it, her brother's hand smacked it away from her.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her "This is Persephone's Garden. If you eat anything out of this you'll be trapped in the underworld forever"

"He's right you know. Maybe those Mythamogic cards do come in handy sometimes. Especially since you wasted 70 years on that shit"

They both jumped and turned to the source of the voice. Bianca was the first to react. She curtsied a little before saying gently, "How are you today, Father?" She tried to get rid of the venom in her voice, but it was no use. She still didn't trust him. He still noticed. After all, that is what he got from Persephone, and even worse, Demeter.

"Well let's get to it" He sighed.

He melted into the shadows and the children stood blankly staring at where he disappeared.

The he peeked out again. " Oh, right. Not yet established how to do that. Guess we'll walk.

Don't want you getting sick again.."

~TIME LAPSE CUZ I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DESCRIBE I MIGHT CHANGE THIS LATER~

Nico threw the hunting knife again and growled in frustration as it perfectly missed the target; effectively almost tearing Hades' cloak; again. And yet again, Bianca threw with perfect precision and had already moved onto archery. Nico was left with the skeletal soldiers as moving targets; of course missing every heard a sigh beside him and jumped back. "You should learn to be more like Bianca" Nico frowned at this.

"But, I guess you aren't, so I will have to tell you again. Straighten your posture. Hold the knife at the edge of hilt. " Nico adjusted himself. "No the other edge. Now aim at eye level."

"No not so close you don't want to rip out your eye."

The rest of the day went like this, much to Nico's displeasure. Bianca was waiting outside of the room, a swirling ball of …blackness? Ink? …In her hands. She twirled it absentmindedly.

"Hi, Bi"

Bianca jumped and the shadow flew up and hit the ceiling, coming down to Nico; but it dissapitated **(A/n: Is that a word? I think it means disappeared in a poof. Or was it from Harry Potter?) **as it touched his skin. Nico didn't seem to be fazed by this.

"Hi, Nico"

"What day is it?"

"I don't know. I presume it's Tuesday, considering how we left at the beginning of the weekend."

"How much longer do we have left to go save this…Percy girl?"

" 2 days"


	6. Titan-in-a-pot is my new best friend

**Furies**

**Three goddesses of vengeance: Tisiphone (avenger of murder), Megaera (the jealous) and Alecto (constant anger). They were also called the Daughters of the Night, but were actally the daughters of Uranus and Gaea. Another name for them is the Erinyes. Without mercy, the Furies would punish all crime including the breaking of rules considering all aspects of society. They would strike the offenders with madness and never stopped following criminals. The worst of all crimes were patricide or matricide, and first and foremost, the Furies would punish this kind of crime.**

**They would also be the guardians of the law when the state had not yet intervened or did not exist, or when the crime was a crime of ethics and not actual law . For example, they would protect beggars and strangers, punish those who stole the birds' young and even look out for the dogs.**

**Horrible to look at, the Furies had snakes for hair and blood dripping from their eyes. They changed into the Eumenides, protectors of the suppliant, after Athena had made them merciful sparing Orestes, whom they had stalked for a long time after the murder of his mother and her lover. From these beings we have the words "furious" and "infuriated".**

**Did you guys know this?**

**Btw I have made the Di Angelos twins. I'm going out of Canon for majority of story.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN PJO**

**Anyway onto the story**

**-LINE BREAK-**

Nico couldn't manage to digest the fact that his maths teacher was,not that he knew exactly what this was,a fury. And of course there HAD to be 2 others didnt there?

Of course. The universe just hates Nico doesn't it.

And now he was on the back of one,screaming his head off. If he remebered right he was on...was it was it Titansyne- well it sounded something like titan-in-a-pot.

"Moronic child, It's Tisiphone"

Of course,the monster could mind read

"I'm actually a godess, puny litle mort-"

"Mind,your manners this is Lord Hades' Son,Prince of the underworld" hissed Alecto

"Yes sister- or should I say _Mother" _Sneered Titan-in-a-pot.

Needless to say they bickered the whole way there. 'There' being the place that Nico had no idea where it was and unfortunately had to trust The Furies to get him to the damn place. As he turned back to see Bianca out of habit, he realised she wasn't there. She'd fallen ill just a day before the mission. His father thought it was _someone_.Persephone thought it was Centaur blood...and that it could have been prevented if she was a daisy. Demeter thought it was because she didn't eat enough cereal.

Either way she wasn't he had to get this girl on his own.

The word girl seemed to eave a bitter taste in his , he knew that the sex that was the opposite of his own existed ad that they roamed the earth as males did and that they were callled females. After all Bianca was without the whole godess aspect, Demeter and Persephone where females.

But being the Pre-Pubescent boy he was, not to mention he was incredibly immature, he wasn't exactly fond of girls. Quite the opposite actually. After living with Bianca for years, Bianca being the passive type,he didn't want to find out what the impassive type were.

And he didn't know how to approach now he was considering 2 optionns.

They were:

a)To stroll up to her and say

'Hi there,my father Hades God o the Underworld and quite possibly your father's enemy,has sent me to bring you back to the Underwortd, on these furies who are really monsters, sorry _Goddesses_, and hen hope to make an ally out of your father, or to use you as bait for Poseidon to blame Zeus and start a war while my father can rise to anyway that's not important. You're in this hotel where these people called the Lotus Eaters have, of sorts, Hynotised you and you think that you've been here for a few days but you've been here for years and years. Your dad put you in here for your protection from Zeus. ut anyway come with me I'll take you to the underworld. Oh and by the way monsters and the Gods exist and they have children with humans and they give birth to demi-gods who are half mortal and half god. And your dad is my Dad's brother Poseidon.'

And then let his boyish charm somehow work its magic on her.

b)Walk in, find her,and shadow travel the hell out of there, hopefully the shadow travelling would knock her unconscious and his dad can sort her out afterwards.

Yeah Nico thought that Option A was the best at the moment.

"Alecto,Why are we in the sky now? Wouldn't it be better to travel by ground as that's father's area. Right? I mean at any moment,Zeus could blast us out the sky. Right?"

"You see my lord-"

"Nico, not my Lord"

"Nico then. You are a smart one. Whereas your father. Not quite so much. I told did he listen? _Noo_ because he's the almighty Lord of the Underworld isn't he." The last part was muttered. Nico still heard. And apparently so did Hades,as thunder rolled across the skies and the ground seemed to shake in response.

"Oh schist" Murmured Nico, with slight hints of panic weaving through his words.

"Language Nico. When I tell Persephone about this.."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO BE A DANDELION"

Cue the Lightning. Damn you Zeus.

"Going Down,dearie,hold on tight" Titan-in-a-pot had finally found the ability to speak again.

Wait what?Dearie?When did that happen?

The three sisters spiralled down towards the ground. All Nico could do is send a quick prayer to his father.

_Screw the Ancient Laws Dad. You help us now and you won't loose a son._

Hopefully that would be good enough.

**Hey guys...*Laughs nervously***

**I'm so sorry I didn't update,but I didn't have any time at all and my brain basically blanked...this is all I got basically.**

**CAN SOMEONE PLEASE BE LIKE A CO-WRITER ? PLEASE I NEED IDEAS.**

**I WON'T HAVE CONNECTION FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS :S **

**PLEASE HELP ME,YOU WILL BE APPRECIATED AND I WILL SAY THAT YOU HELPED IN THE CHAPTERS THAT YOU HELPED WITH.**

**PLEASE **


End file.
